Love and books hurt
by TheAlmightyUltimix
Summary: While talking to his brother for help on how to confess his love to Isabella, Phineas finds out that both love and books can hurt.


"I... I don't know Ferb, I'm just too nervous." Ferb mentally sighed. He closed his book and shifted to the edge of his bed so he could properly face his brother.

"That's a first," The fourteen year-olds' British voice sounded for probably the first time that day. "I don't know why you're so nervous though."

"Oh, I'm sorry, apparently telling the girl across the street whom also happens to be your best friend isn't that big of a deal. Gee, you're right Ferb I've got no reason to be nervous at all."Phineas's said, the sarcasm practically dripping off of his words.

Ferb mentally sighed again, this time out of aggravation. Phineas had been mopping every day after school about Isabella. Most of the time he put on a brave face in public, but when it was just them he turned into a love sick little puppy. Ferb resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and instead thought of something that might help put Phineas's mind at ease.

"Phineas, you're being irrational-"

"Irrational," Phineas jumped off his bed and glared at him. "How the hell am I being irrational? If I tell Isabella I love her it could easily ruin our entire friendship. I..." Phineas slumped back onto his bed in defeat. "I couldn't stand not having her in my life."

Ferb felt pity for his brother, he really did, but Phineas just refused to understand. "I don't know what to say to you Phineas, only that I know you'll feel a lot better after you tell her, regardless of what her answer is." Of course Ferb knew what her answer would be; hell everyone who's ever taken one look at Isabella when she's around Phineas would know what her answer would be, except for Phineas that is.

"I know I just figured that if anyone could help me with this it would be you. I mean, how many fourteen year-olds can say that they've dated a collage woman." Ferb couldn't stop himself from smirking. Technically he had never actually _dated_ Vanessa, but they did go on a few outings that even she had admitted were dates. Unfortunately, it was just too awkward for the both of them, a twenty year-old woman dating someone that had just entered High school.

"Yes well... this isn't something that anyone can really help you with Phineas, you already know what you have to do."

"But I can't," Phineas's tone was suddenly back to whining. Ferb let out a soft groan of annoyance as his brother continued to list all of the possibilities that could happen.

"What if she laughs in my face? What if she's totally disgusted with me for liking her? What if she says she likes me, then breaks my heart for the fun of it? What if a meteorite comes crashing down to earth and incinerates her right in front of me?"

_Smack!_

Phineas was stunned for a second then slowly raised his hand to rub the spot on his cheek that Ferb had hit. "Thanks, I needed that." So did Ferb, though he normally could keep his calm and even demeanour, Phineas was truly beginning to annoy the hell out of him and giving him a good slap to the face oddly felt relieving.

"No problem," Ferb said, sitting back down onto his bed. "Now Phineas listen carefully, because I'm only saying this once; does anything you just said, sound like something Isabella would do to anyone, let alone you?"

Phineas didn't answer for a few seconds. "No, no it doesn't."

"Exactly, you shouldn't be afraid to tell Isabella because she's your best friend and no matter what she's always been beside you all your life. She was your best friend even before I came into your life, she's been with you all through school, and with every insane, logic and law defying contraption we've ever built, and you know what else? She'll still be with you after you tell her, even if she doesn't feel the same way."

Ferb finished what had to be his longest moment of speech since they looked for Steve the chameleon. Phineas looked down at his feet and chewed on his bottom lip. "I can't do it Ferb," Ferb felt his eye twitch. "It's just too much of a risk and I don't think I'm- AHH!" Phineas recoiled as a book nailed the dead center of his forehead. Angrily he looked up at his step-brother, but gulped when he saw how angry Ferb looked.

Ferb jumped across his bed for another book and threw it at Phineas's head. Phineas yelped and ducked just so the book sailed over his head. Ferb grabbed more and more books from his bookshelf and threw them at the young inventor. Phineas covered his head as he was pelted with a barrage of hard and soft cover books.

"Ok, I'll tell her, I'll- _holy shit!_" Phineas dive-rolled out of the doorway just in time to avoid Ferb's three hundred page multi-language dictionary that slammed into the wall behind him with enough force to crack the wall plaster.

Ferb stood completely still, fists clenched and teeth gritted as he listened to his brother run down the stairs and out of the house. When he heard the door shut he let his whole body relax and threw himself onto his bed. He thanked whatever god was up there that he didn't have to listen to his brother's whining anymore. He simply let the silence of the house wash over him for a few seconds before he sat back up. Now the only thing left to do was find the book he was reading.

**Alright everyone, I hope you all enjoyed that little story. It's something I've wanted to write for a while now and I figured it would be good for a laugh or two.**

**review**


End file.
